Quality Time
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: What happens behinds closed doors, stays behind closed doors. Astral gets a little lustful after visiting a friend, and Dark Mist isn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. Read to find out what happens. WARNING: Astral x Dark Mist LEMON one shot. Don't like it, don't read it.


**This is my fist lemon one shot so please don't hate me if I did a bad job. I also want to tank SweetheartNicky of wattpad for giving me this idea during our role play. Thanks so much Nicole for this. I hope you all enjoy this one shot.**

* * *

 **Quality Time  
**

Astral and Dark Mist finally got home from there visit at Nicole's house. "Hey! How was your visit with Nicole?" Yuma asked. "Everything went well Yuma." Astral replied with a smile. "Hey Yuma." Dark Mist greeted Yuma with a smile.

"Hey Dark Mist." Yuma greeted back with a smile. Dark Mist put his arm around Astral. "We hope you don't mind Yuma, but me and Dark Mist wanted to go out for some quality time together." Astral said, with a slight lustful look towards Dark Mist. Yuma didn't notice the look that Astral give Dark Mist.

But Dark Mist did, and he knew exactly what Astral wanted. "Okay, but don't stay out to late." Yuma said going up to his room. Dark Mist and Astral left the house, making there way to the Heartland City Hotel. "Are you ready Astral?" Dark Mist asked. "I can't wait." Astral said with lust in his voice.

Both of them turned into there human forms and walked into the hotel. "How may I help you sir." The woman at the desk asked. "I need one room please." Dark Mist said. "That will be $270 sir." The woman replied. Dark Mist took out the money that he earned form working in the palace for Shingetsu, and handed it to the woman. The woman handed Dark Mist the key to room 207.

Dark Mist thanked the woman and walked up to the room with Astral following right behind him. He opened the door and allowed Astral to walk in first, then shut the door behind him once he walked into the room. They dropped there human forms knowing that they were completely alone with each other.

Astral sat on the side of the bed, waiting for Dark Mist to sit beside him. Dark Mist placed the key on the night stand, then sat down beside Astral. Astral looked beside him to see Dark Mist. Dark Mist put his arm around Astral and asked "Are you ready Astral?" Astral smiled and responsed in lustful tone, "I'm all yours Dark Mist."

Dark Mist began kissing Astral neck, making him moan quietly. He kisses Astral's neck again, but with more passion. This makes Astral moan a little louder. Dark Mist then moved to Astral's collar bone, giving it light kisses. "Dark Mist." Astral moans out. Dark Mist smirks at Astral moaning his name.

Dark Mist begin to suck on Astral's collar bone, making Astral moan in approval. He then started to stork Astral leg. Astral let out a quit giggled. "What a precious gem you are, Astral." Dark Mist said pushing him gently onto the bed. Astral smiled lustfully at Dark Mist, wanting him more and more with each passing second.

They shared a passionate kiss, Dark Mist stroked Astral chest. Loving how smooth his skin felt, while Astral wrapped his arms around Dark Mist's neck to deepen there kiss. Astral licked Dark Mist's lips, asking for entrance. Dark Mist was all to happy to let Astral in.

Astral tasted Dark Mist's sweet taste. He moaned as Dark Mist did the same. Dark Mist stopped stroking Astral's chest and moved his hand to his thigh. Astral broke the kiss and said "Take me, my love." Dark Mist kissed him back, and he moaned enjoying every minute.

Dark Mist moved his hand to stroke in between Astral's legs. A wave a pleasure went up through Astral's spine at Dark Mist's touch. Dark Mist continued to stroke in between Astral legs, Astral moaned and bucked slightly at the touch of pleasure.

Soon a small opening formed in between Astral's legs, Dark Mist smirked as he continued the kiss. He went back to stroking Astral's leg, but only for a moment. Then he stuck his middle and index fingers into Astral's entrance. Astral moaned as Dark Mist began to move his fingers back and forth slowly, enjoying the feeling of pure pleasure moving up his spine.

Astral broke the kiss and said "Your to good to me." "I'd do anything for you, my precious little gem." Dark Mist replied back. They went back to there kiss, and Dark Mist continued to move his fingers back and forth for a little while longer.

They soon broke the kiss for much need air, Dark Mist removed his fingers and licked them. Tasting Astral's sweet taste. He looked down at Astral to see his cheeks have a dark blue blush over them. "I hope you're enjoying yourself Astral." Dark Mist said getting Astral's attention.

"Indeed I am." Astral said back, still having his lustful smirk. Dark Mist smiled back with his own lustful smirk, and claimed back on top of Astral. "I know you're holding back." Astral said as he put his arms around Dark Mist's neck. "Oh we're just getting to the fun part Astral." Dark Mist replied, as a tentacle came out from behind his back.

Astral's lustful smirk turned into a lustful smile upon seeing the tentacle. Dark Mist leaned down to kiss Astral, while he used his tentacle to stroke Astral's entrance. "Please, take me." Astral said, his voice sounding like that of an angel to Dark Mist. Dark Mist didn't hesitate and slipped his tentacle into Astral's entrance.

He slowly moved as to not hurt Astral. Astral moaned and bucked as he felt waves of pleasure course through his body. Dark Mist broke the kiss, "You're so close Astral." he said. "I'm not there just yet Dark Mist, you're going to have to wait just a little bit longer" Astral smirk and kissed Dark Mist back. "I'm a patient Number." Dark Mist said, kissing Astral. Shoving his tongue down his throat. Astral moaned in pure pleasure, feeling Dark Mist's tongue go down his throat. 'I can't wait to hit my climax, to feel that absolute pure wave of pleasure.' Astral thought to himself as he buck up to tell Dark Mist to go faster.

Dark Mist complied without hesitation, Astral continued to moan loudly in there kiss. They broke the kiss to breathe and Astral could see a dark red blush over Dark Mist's cheeks. "Faster Dark Mist, faster." Astral moaned out. Dark Mist quickened his pace and kissed him again while stoking his chest. Dark Mist could feel Astral reaching his climax, and couldn't wait for it to happen. He loved how he could cause so much physical pleasure to Astral.

They broke away for another breathe, Astral looked at Dark Mist with love and lust. "Faster Dark Mist." Astral moaned out. Dark Mist quickened his pace just a little more. 'Just a little bit more, just a little bit more.' Dark Mist thought. Then the moment he's been waiting for happens.

Astral had reached his climax and let out a cry as he came. Spilling his fluid onto the bed and Dark Mist's tentacle. Dark Mist pulled his tentacle out of Astral and licked it. Tasting that sweet taste he had come to know as Astral. Astral panted, out of breathe from his climax. Dark Mist retracted his tentacle and laid beside Astral.

"I hopped I satisfied you Astral." Dark Mist asked while moving his hand to stroke Astral's entrance. "I couldn't ask for anything better Dark Mist." Astral replied with a tried voice and a smile. Dark Mist smiled back at him and continue to stroke his entrance. Soon Dark Mist stops, and the opening disappears as if it was never there.

Astral fell asleep shortly after, holding Dark Mist close to him. 'Sweet dreams Astral, I hope I can pleasure you again soon.' Dark Mist thought to himself, giving Astral a kiss on the cheek before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **So how did I do? Please tell me in the reviews, and thanks again for this idea Nicole. ^^ It really means a lot to me.**


End file.
